User blog:Really Big Hat/This Won't Last Forever...
Okay, as you all know, I’ve been living without internet since early July until now, which may seem like a really long time, but to be honest… It hasn’t. Going this long without internet has given me time to think. A lot of time to think. And I’ve been thinking that the older you get, the faster time goes. I’ll be fifteen years old on the 18th, and to me, that’s a scary thought. Next year I’ll be sixteen, then seventeen, then eighteen, then nineteen, then twenty. Five more years until I’m twenty. Five more. I know that seems like a really long time, but it’ll be here faster than you know it. I’ll be caught up in school things like clubs, homework, projects, and soon, college. And what happens after college? I’ll get a job, get a house, and possibly get married. Can you really see yourself as a 26 year old, going on Invader Zim wikis every day? I honestly can’t. So the time that we have together is precious, extremely precious, and we can’t spend this expiring time squabbling about friendships, or caring about who’s more known on this wiki or worrying about being ignored and whose not. We have to love each other like we love our family, our friends. I do. I love all of you with all of my heart, and I never want to lose that love. Never ever. You all are the sisters I never had, the best friends I always wished I had as a child, the thing that keeps me breathing. So, I’m going to tell you how you guys really mean to me. Hyper: '''You were my first friend on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon wiki, and best friend since then. Even if I honestly hated you until I got to know you. (No offense. I lurvs you now) I was devastated when you left the PF Fanon wiki to go to Invader Zim, and even more devastated when you left this wiki. You are honestly one of the closest friends I’ve ever had, and will always be. I will be with you every step of the way, helping you get along with your depression, and hoping that you will find the light in this world. Hyper, not eating is not the solution. You can die from it, you can get sick from it, and I don’t want that to happen to you. God loves you for you, and not your looks, and that’s all that matters. I don’t care if you think that you’re not skinny enough, I don’t care if someone at your school doesn’t think you’re skinny enough. You’re perfect the way you are, inside and out, and you shouldn’t go changing yourself. I know you may be shrugging this off, thinking that what I’m saying are just words that don’t have a meaning, but Hyper, they do. We all care for you, and we all wish you the best. God is looking out for you, He has a plan for you in this world, but you have to be patient and let fate take its course. '''Gia: I don’t know if you realize it or not, but you brought this place to life. When Hyper first started this place up, it was deader than death. One by one we all left. First P&I, then Che, then Hyper, and then me. But then you popped up and just filled this wiki with so much hope and color, that it drew me and Hyper back, and new users started to pour in. If it weren’t for you, this place might still have no users on it, and I thank you for that. You’re one of my closest friends on here, and I love you. You are such a blast to talk to and hang around with, you’re an amazing writer and drawer, and you have such an imagination. Zeel: You bring me up out of my ruts when I get into them, and got you out of yours. You’re one of my closest friends, and I love you. I think of you like my twin sister, always there for me, always having my back. You cheer me up on my brightest days and I thank you for that. Sammy: You are such a brave trooper. I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry I wasn’t there for you in your time of need. I should’ve been. I am still kicking myself that I have been so inconsiderate when you were depressed, and I can never get over that. I am so sorry! I really hope that you will forgive me. DSM: DSM, I know how much you feel like you aren’t appreciated enough and are always ignored, but you aren’t. We are all so very glad that you are here, and that you are our friend. You are an amazing artist, writer and over all, an amazing person. You don’t deserve to be depressed, no one does, and I swear, I will try and help you through it, just message me, I’ll help. I swear it. Moss: You are hilarious, and one of the original users of this Wiki Generation. You make us laugh, and you are so mature for your age. You are an amazing writer, and have such a strong personality. LMX: You are one of the nicest people out there, you are an amazing artist and you have such an imagination. I am so, so, so, so grateful that you’re here. Che: I know you weren’t expecting this, and I know you’re probably not reading this, but Che, I have some words I would like to tell you. You were one of my closest friends on the PF Fanon wiki, and Hyper and I are just so worried about you. I hope that you are safe, wherever you are, and are living a bright and wonderful life. You, Lyn, and RiRi will forever be in our memories. We love you, sis. RBH "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" 00:33, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts